


Stop It

by disaster_dan



Series: We're Supposed to Hail Hydra [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra AU, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra agents - Freeform, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Protective Bucky Barnes, Weapons, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: He couldn’t stand the Asset who in seconds would snap out of behavior. He didn’t like Asset that fought back for no reason. But above all, he didn’t stand the Asset that after hours of sitting in the chair became an entirely different... thing.





	Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder; 'Cadet' refers to Peter, 'Asset' refers to Bucky, "It" refers to the Winter Soldier :)

The Cadet sometimes didn’t stand the Asset.

 

It wasn’t that the Asset did anything in particular to bug or annoy Cadet. Hell, it was the Cadet who annoyed the Asset to the brim. Sometimes the bruises that ended up on Cadet’s body, sometimes the Cadet deserved them. They came from the Asset, but Cadet deserved them. Cadet was still a work in progress. He didn’t disobey orders. He finished tasks. He was still too stupid to do them like the Asset. To do it boldy and to the point. Like a proper assassin. Because with the Cadet, there was remorse. The Asset didn’t approve of Cadet’s remorse.

 

The Asset was a master at his work. But unlike the Cadet, the Asset disobeyed. And he rebelled. And that’s why sometimes the Cadet couldn’t stand him.

 

He couldn’t stand the Asset who in seconds would snap out of behavior. He didn’t like Asset that fought back for no reason. But above all, he didn’t stand the Asset that after hours of sitting in _the chair_ became an entirely different... _thing_.

 

C

L

E

A

R

 

He wasn’t _Asset_ . Asset became an _It_ , and _He_ disappeared for days and the Cadet just boiled at the thought of having to work and deal with _It_.

 

He hated that the Asset disappeared. He hated working with _It_ . He didn’t like _It_.

 

And maybe he could justify the actions of the Asset. If his mind would entirely wrap around the situation, then maybe the Cadet would understand why the Asset would get violent when a Hydra Operative got too close to the Cadet. Maybe he’d understand why the Asset would push him to the wall when the agents came into their cell with taser batons. He could probably understand why the Asset intervened during the Cadet’s punishments. The Cadet deserved those punishments, they were mere beatings. Punishments were deserved, and his mind didn’t comprehend why every time Asset always tried to get Cadet out of it or stop anybody from doing it. And that always ended with the Asset on _the chair._

 

Cadet would understand if he could understand.

 

But he couldn’t. And consequently, the Asset’s violent outbursts were annoying to the Cadet. Because the Asset would be ripped away from him and Cadet ended up with _It_ . Even if it was for a few days, he hated _It_ . _It_ didn’t care. _It_ didn’t care when Cadet got hurt. _It_ didn’t care when the Cadet cried at night or when he struggled against the agents, or when Cadet called out.

 

So, yeah. Asset did annoy Cadet sometimes when he burst out, when he disobeyed, when he thought he could ( _for some reason)_ break free from Hydra. Cadet never tried to stop him either. Cadet did not want to sit on the chair, he didn’t know what it was like, he didn’t want his words-

 

-rds

 

Lett

 

Ers

 

Words

 

B l a n K-

 

-F

-O

-N

-T

 

He didn’t like when those words were said out loud to him. Sometimes the Agents recited them, but the Cadet would be in a cell, not on a chair with volts of electricity and shock scrambling his mind like they’d do with Asset. He’s only seen it happen once before. He cried all night with his mind playing the Asset’s screaming, the electrical zapping, the rising voltage, the Asset becoming another- thing. Asset had screamed so much, so loud that his drool just morphed into foam, the veins on his temples, neck and arms showed, the corner of his eyes veined with red.. The Cadet’s mind played that on loop. It scared Cadet. So he didn’t help Asset, he didn’t want to risk getting _the chair_.

 

This week, Asset was gone. Cadet knew it. Cadet knew because he remembered the previous night. The Asset talked to him, they were together that night. But that was before the Agents came into the cell and ripped Cadet away. Cadet didn’t know what  they’d do. He knew it had to do something with his emotional behavior. A punishment was anticipated. He just didn’t know which one.

 

“Oставайся там!” someone sneered at the Asset, but Cadet didn’t have enough time to look back and see. He heard the steel gate door close with a loud bang.

 

In minutes, the Cadet was convulsing against cold concrete floor. Electricity shocked through his body. They didn’t place him on the chair, but that didn’t limit anything. They didn’t limit anything especially because of his body enhancement.

 

His ears drummed out the screaming and cursing of the agents at him, hearing distant muffles and low ringing in his ears. Someone kicked him right on his stomach, the Cadet heaved but his body refused to side with him. They screamed in Russian and the Cadet hardly ever understood Russian. Russian mission orders were vague words he had learned to recognize.

 

The part of his mind that was still conscious figured that he would be there for a long time until the agents got bored or decided when the Cadet had learned enough. The kicks and the shocking baton began to numb certain parts of his body. The zapping made the corner of his eyes see white. His joints curled into themselves, his muscles felt as if they were on gas fire. Taze after taze breathing started to become harder, his throat pulsed and his nose refused to inhale air.

 

_He should have seen it coming when the agents had busted into the cell_. But it was too late as he lay on the floor and forcing his body to not twist to dislocation.

 

His eyes brimming white, an agent fell to his side. And then he saw boots of other agents back up, run, no longer at him but at something else. He knew it was the Asset who had broken out, probably killed a man when he heard the familiar word “Актив!”

 

While he laid on the floor his body attempting to regenerate from the damage and for his muscles to loosen enough to move, the Asset had managed to knock off three agents and a smaller troop had made their way to the area.

 

They let Cadet go. More so left him there. But they took the Asset away.

 

The Cadet knew they would clear the Asset. He knew Asset would disappear. And he did. The Cadet knew. _Asset_ let the Cadet trace the lines on his hands, let him sit next to him, let Pet-

 

**E**

**R**

**R**

**O**

**R**

 

Asset let Cadet hold his hand- although it was the metal arm and Asset felt nearly nothing from it. But, that was _Asset_ . _That_ was Asset. But a morning when the Cadet walked to the main area and was shoved way too harshly when he tried to step closer to the apparent Asset, Cadet knew Asset was gone. Asset shoved him sometimes, but he didn’t mean it. _It_ did.

 

Now Cadet had to deal with the piece of shit of _It_.

 

The Winter Soldier, they called _It_ . Winter. But Cadet refused to call _It_ its name. Hell, he never interacted with _It_ . When Cadet screamed and called for help, Cadet called for _Asset_ . But Asset wasn’t _Asset_ . It was _Winter_.

 

Fuck Winter.

 

Rumlow liked Winter. Rollins liked Winter. The Cadet didn’t like Rumlow or Winter or Rollins. It made it worse because Winter just had to fucking look like Asset. Winter just had to keep the Asset’s same style. His long brown hair falling and framing the Asset’s sharp face, his stubble trimmed shabby by the Agents. Asset’s eyes blue as ever yet Winter _just had_ to have the same eyes.

 

Winter only spoke Russian. Hearing _It_ talk was so soothing. _It_ spoke with the Asset’s low grumble, smooth voice. But it wasn’t Asset. It was fucking Winter. And the Cadet hated Winter.

 

One night, Asset hadn’t yet come back. The Cadet quietly sniffled in his cell. With the Asset, the Asset would leave his cell and go comfort the Cadet when he cried. Sometimes he stayed with him until early morning. With Asset still gone, there was no knowing of what Winter would do if he heard the Cadet cry. Cadet wasn’t going to risk getting heard by _It_..

 

Maybe with enough tears- Asset would return.

 

Maybe.

 


End file.
